


Home Now

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: Sometimes in the Evening [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Fluff, Light plot mostly fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy John Watson, Sometimes in the Evening, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: "...You look exhausted.”John frowned. “I’m not.”Sherlock paused and took a sip of his tea. “Well, I am. Even if you’re not. I hope you weren’t expecting anything exciting tonight because I really don’t have the energy.”





	Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! This is the first day I've had in nearly a month where I have time to actually write. I'm grateful for it. To (try to) get back into the swing of things, here's a very fluffy piece. I hope you enjoy!

 

Sherlock trudged up the steps of Baker Street, his small case in one hand and his keys in the other. He had gone to Liverpool for a case and had been gone for two days. John had stayed behind at the flat, much to their mutual chagrin, because the clinic had been understaffed and he was unable to get out of his shifts. Sherlock stepped into the kitchen and his shoulders slumped in relief at being home. He tossed his case towards the open bedroom door and went into the bathroom to shower. He estimated John would be home in around an hour, which would give him enough time to freshen up. He turned on the shower and promptly stripped before stepping under the warm water. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back under the stream until the water ran down his face. Sherlock felt his humanity returning to him as the water sluiced over his body, carrying with it the tension from being away from John. Despite the frequent texts and the night-time video chats, the absence of John’s presence had taken more of a toll on Sherlock’s physical strength than he had anticipated. Sherlock leisurely washed his body and hair before finally stepping out and patting himself dry before wrapping a towel around his waist. He went through the connecting door into his bedroom, shivering at the sudden drop in temperature and froze.

Lying curled up on the bed, fully dressed and sound asleep, was John. Sherlock carefully controlled his initial impulse to wrap him up in his arms and instead moved quietly to get dressed.

Once clothed, Sherlock stood for a few moments, gazing at his beloved. Home early, released from his shift because he had come in early to cover a shift someone had dropped. Sherlock watched John’s chest slowly rise and fall with every soft breath he took, and a warm smile crept across his face. He went into the kitchen, put the kettle on, and pulled out the bread to make some toast. He had waited long enough to see John; he could wait a little while longer for John to wake up on his own.

 

 

John shifted in bed, his eyelids slowly scraping open against his eyes. Exhaustion pulled heavily in the corners of his eyes and he struggled to open them and keep them open. A clinking noise in the kitchen drew him to alert quickly, adrenaline pushing him out of murky sleepiness. Quietly, he slipped off the bed and went to peer into the kitchen. His face lit up when he saw Sherlock quietly sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea and nibbling on a piece of toast, flipping through a book. “You’re home!”

Sherlock looked up from his book and smiled at him. “And you’re awake.”

“How long have you been here?” John walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Sherlock smiled against John’s lips. “Around an hour, I think. I didn’t realise you were home until a good twenty minutes into it. I came out of the shower and saw you on the bed. I’m glad I didn’t wake you.”

John frowned slightly. “You should have woken me. I wanted to see you.”

“You needed the rest.” Sherlock pecked his lips before rising. “Tea?”

“Yes, please.” John sat in one of the kitchen chairs and watched him. “How was the travel back?”

Sherlock shrugged as he poured the still-hot water from the kettle into a mug he had prepped earlier for John. “Standard. Nothing interesting occurred.” He handed the mug to John.

“Ta, love.” John’s hands wrapped around it. “I’m glad you’re home now. Safe and sound.”

Sherlock’s mouth quirked. “And I as well.” He watched John holding the mug. “You should go back to bed.”

“I just got up.” John looked up from the mug at him. “And I want to hear more about the case.”

Sherlock waved a hand. “You already know everything important that occurred. You look exhausted.”

John frowned. “I’m not.”

Sherlock paused and took a sip of his tea. “Well, I am. Even if you’re not. I hope you weren’t expecting anything exciting tonight because I really don’t have the energy.”

John shook his head. “Right. Okay then. Back to bed.” He stood and, carrying his tea, walked back towards the bedroom, pausing to hold out his hand.

Sherlock took it, squeezing it, and stood, following him. Once in the bedroom, Sherlock fell into bed, curling up on top of the blankets, his bare feet twisting into the soft comforter. John moved around to his side of the bed and set his tea on the bedside table before climbing into bed with him. He pulled Sherlock into his arms and rested back against the headboard, The pillows were soft beneath him and his muscles relaxed. His arms wrapped around Sherlock, one hand absently combing through his dark curls. Sherlock’s head rested on his chest. John pressed a kiss into Sherlock’s head before closing his eyes. He was asleep again within seconds.

Sherlock gently nuzzled John’s chest, sensing when he fell asleep. Gently, he moved John down to preserve his back, and curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around John’s torso. He pulled the comforters over them and pressed gentle kisses to John's shoulder before settling. He exhaled deeply and felt his body relax and conform to the mattress. As he lay there, he could feel his breath synchronising with John's and their heartbeats regulating as he slipped off to sleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
